Surprising Allies, Surprising love
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Severus is left in the bedroom of the Dark Lord's newest ally, what does he want with him? And could this be Severus's chance at happiness. A Darker Harry fic, bottom!Severus, top!Harry.


Disclaimer: I do not own. Or make any money from this fic.

* * *

**A.N** **Heya everyone, here's another Severus/Harry story, if it is liked enough I will consider doing a small sequel to it between updating my other stories. This story just had to be written, so here it is and for WyrdSmith who I know is typing away busily with her stories XD Hope you enjoy, this is a little darker Harry story than my others. **

* * *

Severus trembled slightly as he lay on the large…no huge bed in the beautiful room. Under any other circumstance he would have appreciated being in a room like this, it was absolutely gorgeous. It was huge enough to fit the bed into comfortably. The bed itself could fit four people in it easily and was covered in several silk blankets in various shades of blue, the pillow cases were a deep blue that matched the hangings around the bed, the bed itself was made out of a dark maple matching all the other furniture in the room. There were two nightstands either side of the bed and two wardrobes stood side by side the to left end of the bed, amazingly carved in detail. There was a chest that Severus could just about make out at the end of the bed. At the end of the room furthest away from the bed there was a matching fireplace to the one that was to the right of the bed, black marble with green running through it carved into snake figures.

In front of the fireplace at the front of the room there was a black two seater sofa and two matching black armchairs facing each other with a coffee table seated in the middle of them. A bookshelf full of books stood to the left of the room opposite a huge bay window that had a window seat in the same black as the sofa and armchairs. The carpet of the room was a deep blue while the walls were painted a slightly lighter shade, in the middle of the room there was a large archway separating what was effectively bedroom and living room and two thick sky blue curtain could be drawn to provide privacy and separation of the two areas.

In any other circumstance Severus would love to be in a room like this, lying on the comfortable bed, the obvious luxury, taste and money that had gone into this room would have given him a sense of excitement and joy at being in a place like this, his upbringing had left him for a desire for the finer things in life, he enjoyed simply being in places like this although he seriously doubted he would ever be able to afford or live anywhere like this.

But the circumstances were different, as shown by the fine golden chain that was around his ankle and chaining him to the bed, the chain was completely unsnapable, none of his wandless magic had worked on it and it was designed to hold him in place.

He didn't really know what to make of the situation, he had been told by the Dark Lord that he had been the deciding agreement for the newest and it seemed most influential ally the Dark Lord had made in all the years of the war. They had apparently been in discussion and talking through forging an alliance for nearly a year now, also from the sound of it this ally was of a huge importance to the Dark Lord considering how much the Dark Lord had given into them, the ally was near equal to the Dark Lord and had moved to being his right hand man, he had his own room in the Dark Lord's mansion that almost matched the Dark Lord's own. And when he had said that the deciding part of the agreement would be for the Dark Lord to give him Severus, Severus who was one of the highest members in the Inner circle, a valuable asset as one of the best potions masters in the world, not to mention that he was a spy at Hogwarts, and the Dark Lord hadn't even considered it before agreeing that the ally would get Severus.

So here he was in this beautiful room, chained to the bed wearing only a very thin, nearly see through black robe and waiting for the man that had effectively bought him in the negotiations. The ally was currently in a greeting with the Dark Lord. He was no longer the Potions Master at Hogwarts and Spy against Dumbledore, he was whatever his…owner wanted him to be.

He started from his thoughts as the door opened and a figure stepped inside calmly. He was wearing form fitting emerald green robes fastened to the waist over black dragon hide trousers, black dragon hide boots rested on his feet. Wavy inky black hair was tied back into a small ponytail looking like it would only reach his shoulders when loosened. His skin was tanned a golden brown and was perfectly smooth. He was around 6,2 and muscled, he wasn't over built but noticeably so, his robes stretched nicely over his broad chest. After the door closed behind him it clicked automatically letting them know that it was locked, but jewel bright vibrant green eyes had locked on him and his form lying on the bed from the moment he had walked into the room.

"No," Severus breathed out feeling the panic in his chest rising at the sight of who he had been given to. Harry Potter smiled at him as his eyes raked up his almost naked form as he easily stepped out of his boots. Potter may be completely different from the small, scrawny teen that he had seen leaving Hogwarts barely three weeks ago but he recognised him easily.

"My my Severus, you do paint a lovely picture there," Harry drawled as he walked closer stripping off his robes as he went so that his large bare chest was revealed. Severus gulped as his eyes scanned over the lightly haired, golden tanned chest, the muscles in Harry's arms moving enticingly as he unfastened his belt but didn't remove it. He could feel dread and fear rising in his chest as he realised that the man that now effectively owned by Harry Potter, a Harry Potter that he had clearly completely underestimated if they were in this position right now.

He had clearly tricked Dumbledore into believing that he was something that he wasn't, that he was the poster boy of the light side and golden boy to the extreme. He had managed to hide his true appearance from Dumbledore and the light side, including Moody's eye. He managed to hide the fact that he was going dark and that he was in negotiation with Voldemort for an entire year without even a breath of suspicion from anyone. For Voldemort to take him into the position that he was in now on the Dark side Potter had clearly displayed the fact that he was Dark.

And now he was here in Potter's rooms with a Dark Potter, a Potter who he had made his mission to belittle and bully for the last seven years, who he had attacked in the pretence of occulamency lessons, whose father and beloved godfather he had insulted, and who's death he had had a part of by not acknowledging Potter's warning in Umbridge's office.

"Severus calm down," Harry's voice pulled Severus from his mind's panicked ramblings making him realise that he had gone into a complete state of panic and fear, he was trembling violently and his breathing was starting to come out in gasps. He hadn't seen Harry crossing the room to him and sitting on the edge of the bed. He jolted when he felt a larger, warm hand resting on his shoulder. He tried to jerk away but Harry held onto him. "Severus, you need to calm down or I will get a calming potion, now concentrate on your breathing," Harry urged him gently.

Slowly he managed to get his breathing under control, trying to ignore the large warm body beside him and the hand rubbing his practically naked back.

"What…what are you going to do to me?" Severus asked shakily not raising his head and trying to ignore the fact that he was still trembling. Harry sighed before reaching out to lift Severus's chin, making him look at him.

"Severus I'm not going to hurt you, I swear on my magic," Harry said softly locking Severus's black eyes in his own.

"Then why? Why did you ask for me?" Severus was completely confused right now, Harry wasn't looking at him angrily or like he was about to take revenge for his treatment on Harry. Harry hesitated for a brief second before, still holding Severus's chin, he leant forwards and brushed their lips together. Severus sat shocked, not moving as he took in the fact that Harry Potter was kissing him. Harry seemed to take that as permission because the next thing his other arm was wrapped around Severus's waist and tugged him closer as he deepened the kiss. "What!" Severus spluttered shoving against Harry's chest to put some space between them.

"That's why I asked for you," Harry shrugged looking completely unruffled by the fact that he had just snogged his greasy potions master.

"So…so what I'm your slave n…now?" Severus asked shakily, his eyes widening. "Your sex slave?"

"No," Harry laughed making Severus start to scowl. "More along the lines of consort," He said calmly standing and tugging his belt out its loops leaving Severus staring at him open mouthed.

"C…c…consort! But…you are now the second in command of the Dark side!" Severus would never for the rest of his life, no matter how often Harry teased him about it, admit that he squeaked.

"Yes consort, and yes I am now second, though Tom is talking about making me his heir as well," Harry shrugged as he bent to undo his boots.

"HEIR!" Severus stared at Harry's back feeling his head spinning a little.

"Yup heir, turns out that the ritual thing fried his reproductive abilities so he's looking at blood adoption, but the the parseltongue can't be assured where as I obviously already have the major inheritance there so I make the most sense really," Harry explained as he tugged off his boots and stood again.

"Merlin, Potter you really are an imbecile!" Severus groaned dropping back into the pillow piles covering his eyes.

"What?" Harry was sounding amused making Severus open his eyes and his mouth to shout at him only to not squeak again as he slammed his hands over his eyes.

"Dammit Potter! You're naked!" Severus choked out. Harry laughter almost made him drop his hands to glare but then he remembered the expanse of tanned, muscled flesh that he had been able to see.

"I prefer to sleep naked," Harry answered through his laughter.

"You are not getting into bed with me naked!" Severus snapped lowering his hands and shuffled a little to the other side of the bed.

"Well, as its our bed, as in shared I think I can," Harry smirked sliding onto the bed as well.

"Oh Merlin! What the hell do you feed that thing!" Severus yelped before he could censer himself staring wide eyed at the heavy flesh lying between Harry's thighs.

"Impressed?" Harry asked lying back placing his hands behind his head so that Severus could take in his whole body.

"If you are quite done exposing yourself!" Severus gritted out trying not to look and failing miserably as his eyes kept flicking to the tanned, gorgeous, muscled, definitely gorgeous, skin exposed to him, and apparently for him.

"You can look and touch," Harry said softly.

"I don't want to," Severus snapped out turning his head away blushing.

"Are you sure about that Severus? Are you sure? I can see your eyes looking, I can see the desire in you eyes," Looking up Severus looked into those green eyes, deep emeralds that Severus realised now had been hidden behind his masks, now he could see the clouds of darkness and power in those eyes, he could see the danger, the ability for cruelty when needed, a whole lot of danger, of power, of darkness. Harry smirked a little seeing the realisation in Severus's eyes. Leaning closer Harry took Severus's hand and placed it on his warm thigh making Severus gasp as he felt the hot, hard flesh underneath his hand.

Harry held his eyes locked in his own just as he held Severus's hand against his thigh when he tried to pull away. That possessive darkness was stirring in Harry's eyes, and it was dangerous to Severus. That darkness had always pulled him in, had always called to him, just as it was now. He could feel his breathing increasing so his chest was heaving just a little, the lust and hunger in Harry's eyes, the feel of his flesh underneath his hands, the knowledge that Harry was beside him completely naked.

"Do you not want to touch me?" Harry smirked, already knowing the answer clearly.

"Stop playing with me," Severus tried harder to pull away from both points of contact but failed.

"In what way am I playing with you?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"You can have anyone, anyone at all you want, you could have asked for anything from the Dark Lord and he would have given it to you, he is going to make you his heir! And you are saying that you want…"

"You, only you," Harry interrupted firmly, gripping onto Severus's chin tightly.

"It doesn't make sense," Severus shook his head lowering his eyes to his own lap. He gasped loudly, his eyes snapping back to Harry's smirking face.

"Does that feel like I am playing with you?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow as he curled Severus's fingers around his semi hard flesh.

"Potter," Severus tried to pull away.

"I can give you anything you want, everything you have ever wanted. You will be at my side as my consort, you will rule beside me, and you can carry our heirs! Trust me Severus, give yourself to me, and you will want for nothing!" Harry's voice was dark with promise making Severus shudder, squeezing his eyes closed.

"What…what about love?" Severus asked weakly.

"You don't get it yet?" Harry asked amused. Severus opened his eyes to glare at him but Harry shook his head, moving to slide behind Severus, wrapping one arm around Severus's thin waist, his hand around Severus's neck tilting his head back onto Harry's shoulder. Severus gasped loudly when Harry's hand slipped underneath the sheer black fabric covering him to stroke over his thigh, the hot hand sending sparks through his body and making his own body spark to life, an erection starting to form as Harry stroked the inside of his thigh.

"G…get what?" Severus stammered out, arching his body into Harry's touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of those warm hands on him.

"You already have my love, that's why I asked for you, that's why you were my deciding factor in my alliance," Harry whispered into his ear making him gasp louder.

"You…"

"I love you Severus," The whispered words were like hearing the secret to immortality to Severus, the words only ever spoken to him by his mother, his mother who had been too weak to really show them, too afraid for her own life to ever step in and stop his father from beating him. He felt the give in himself and was sure that Harry had felt it as well, because Harry quickly sealed their lips back together, the younger hungrily devouring Severus's mouth, dominating and feeding the arousal that was building rapidly and almost painfully in Severus's body. Harry's hand slid from Severus's neck and down his body to the tie of his dressing gown. "Trust me," Harry whispered against his lips when Severus's hands gripped his wrists unsurely stopping him from undoing the tie.

"You aren't tricking me?" Severus asked, the uncertainty and disbelief that Harry would really want him like that a ball of fear in his chest.

"Never," Harry shook his head, all evidence of teasing and amusement gone from his face and eyes, replaced with the lust he was feeling, his honestly and something Severus thought could be love.

"What do you want from me?" Severus asked his voice embarrassingly husky as Harry undid the ties of his dressing gown.

"Just yourself, just give me yourself," Harry whispered against his neck as he drew aside the two halves of the fabric. "Perfect," Harry sighed.

"Do not mock me," Severus growled flushing as he stared down at his pale and thin body. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head when Harry's hand gripped his still semi swollen penis as he tugged up the back of Severus's robe and rubbed himself against Severus's arse.

"Do you feel how I mock you Severus? Do you feel how little I mean my words?" There was a hint of anger to Harry's words, there was a hint of the danger in them as well, and that mixed with the twin points of contact between them made Severus surrender to the pleasure.

"Oh Merlin," He groaned out, his hand reaching back to grip Harry's hair tightly. He let out a shocked gasp when he found himself spun around and laid out on his back, Harry swiftly moving to hover over him, staring down with hungry eyes at his body laid out on the silk sheets.

"Do you want me Severus?" Harry asked sharply, his hands already parting Severus's pale thighs.

"Merlin yes," Severus groaned out. He could not say no, even if Harry threw him away in the morning or announced that this had been an act of revenge, merlin he wanted this now! He moaned out when Harry's lips feasted themselves onto Severus's neck, the thinner man's body arching up into the tanned one when Harry found a pleasure point and lingered on it when Severus jerked into his touch and dug his fingers into Harry's back.

Harry quickly had Severus's body singing higher and higher in pleasure, worrying at the pale skin of his neck, his lips against Severus's own ones kissing him into a frenzy, kissing him and teasing him into pleasure that he had never felt before from such early foreplay. His fingers were clawing and scratching at Harry's back, searching for something to cling onto, but this only seemed to drive Harry further into trying to completely undo Severus, his lips growing more hungry and he moved down Severus's chest to attack the twin nubs of flesh, nipping, biting, sucking and licking at Severus's nipples, delighting and drinking in every moan, groan and curse that spilled from Severus's lips. His hands were gripping Harry's hair, tied between pulling him away from his chest and the pleasure that seemed to have a direct line to his now swollen and weeping cock, and holding him closer.

Once he finally seemed content enough that Severus's nipples were red and swollen enough Harry's large hand gripped behind Severus's left knee and lifted Severus's leg up and out, spreading him wider open as he slipped back up his pale body to kiss him again. Severus mewled into Harry's mouth, his head again tipping back when Harry thrust against him, brushing their arousals together firmly and hotly, Severus's head spinning at the delightful friction where he needed it.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, surrendering to the pleasures that Harry was offering him, thrusting back against the younger's body as they panted into each other's mouths, small kisses being exchanged now and then all instigated by Harry. Severus gasped shocked as the feeling of being cleaned out, stretched and lubed rapidly at one small whispered word against his lips by Harry.

"I'm sorry, next time I will take my time enjoying stretching you and playing your body, but now I need to be inside you, I can wait no longer," Harry apologised against his lips, brushing his fingers through Severus's hair. Lingering and holding onto the 'next time' part of Harry's words, Severus nodded his consent wrapping his arms tighter around Harry and spreading his legs wider in his acceptance. He closed his eyes when he felt the pressure of Harry's hot and hard erection against his entrance but Harry brushed his fingers against Severus's face.

"Open your eyes, let me see those eyes," Harry huskily demanded, and Severus flickered open his dark eyes scanning Harry's face much the same as Harry was doing to him. Harry smiled warmly down at him, easing the tension that Severus had not even been aware of in his own body, and it was only then that Harry started pressing himself into Severus's body. Even with the stretching and more than was really needed lube Severus felt the burn of the entrance, Harry's large erection stretching him almost beyond his limits and making him clench his teeth.

"Just push in," Severus demanded gripping onto Harry's shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you Severus," Harry protested, the strain of holding back clear on his face.

"I like a little pain, and I would rather it be done in one go than stopping and starting," Severus gritted out. Harry paused for a second before he suddenly and quickly slammed home, forcing all good nine, ten inches into Severus's body. The loud cry spilled from Severus's lips as well as two or three tears that were quickly met with Harry's tongue and then lips. Harry's larger body stilled over him completely, not moving, carefully keeping his hips still so as not to cause Severus any more pain, and Severus could feel the tension in his body, he could feel the tenseness as he fought his instincts to move.

"Merlin Severus you are so tight, so hot," Harry breathed into his ear before peppering kisses over Severus's face to try and ease his discomfort. Sucking in deep breaths Severus moved his hand up and down Harry's now sweaty back, breathing in Harry's musky and surprisingly citrus scent, mixed in of course with sweat and sex. Finally feeling the burn receding he leant up and brushed his lips against the tanned neck close to him.

"Move, please," he panted out, the feeling of the now second in command's thick, hard, pulsing flesh inside him pushing pleasure through his body outweighing the burn. Harry scanned over his face as his pushed himself up onto his forearms before slowly drawing himself back at an almost painfully slow pace before thrusting forwards at an equally slow pace, the slow re-entry and feeling of being filled so fully making Severus gasp out and grip onto Harry's shoulders, his legs automatically rearranging themselves around Harry's waist and gripping on tightly.

"Mm, you feel so perfect, so much better than I imagined, you're so hot and so tight around me," Harry breathed into his ear as he slowly picked up his pace of thrusting into his body, adding a snap of his hips as he bottomed out in Severus that made the paler man arch his back as he cried out and clenched down on the flesh inside of him when Harry knocked against his prostate sending flashes of fire through Severus's entire system.

"Oh, oh Merlin, there, please there!" Severus begged thrusting his hips down to try and get that feeling again. Harry smirked down at him and shifted onto his knees, his larger hand squeezing Severus's hip with just the right amount of pressure before he started pushing harder into Severus's body, his hips snapping faster, pounding against the potion master's prostate with every thrust drawing a litany of cries, mewls, groans and moans from Severus's lips as he abandoned himself to pleasure Harry was giving his body. "Oh yes, more! Harder!" Severus demanded raking his nails down Harry's back and squeezing his muscled arse, feeling the clench and movement of muscles in it as Harry followed his request as he thrust harder into him, a sweat starting to build on both of them, both panting with the exertion as their activities and movements against each other became more hungry and desperate.

Severus was sure he was going to have a bruise on his pale skin tomorrow with how tightly his hip was now being gripped, but considering he was equally sure that he was leaving half moon cuts with his nails in tanned butt cheeks he thought they would be even. He tilted his head back with a groan in offering when Harry's lips pressed there, sucking and nibbling, the added stimulation to his already singing body proved to be the last straw and just as Harry's hips slammed into his again he cried out as his orgasm caught him by surprise, spilling between their bodies harder than he was sure he had in his entire life. When he was finished he slumped back weakly into the mattress beneath him with a tired groan before suddenly becoming aware again of the hard flesh still impaling him and Harry's still body. As though sensing the thought and that Severus was finished Harry's hands gripped both his thighs and levered them up so he was holding Severus's legs in the air before slamming in and back out of Severus at a faster pace than he had gone before.

Severus cried out part in pain part in delirium as the fast pounding caused shudders to wrack through him at the over stimulation to his already used tunnel, Harry seemed to be trying his best to avoid his prostate, but as his strong arms held Severus's lower half still and he pounded into him with animalistic need now he was casting glancing blows off of the gland causing too much pleasure to wrack through the thinner body. For lack of anything else to hold onto now that Harry was practically kneeling straight Severus reached behind himself and gripped hold of the headboard tight enough to turn his knuckles white and clung on for dear life as Harry unbelievably managed to reawaken his pleasure as he was using his body to bring his own finish.

Now nothing but grunts, hums and gasps were able to force themselves passed Severus's kiss swollen lips, his breathing was a mess of panting and the pleasure itself seemed to be choking him as he could do nothing but lie and drown in the feelings rocking through his body as Harry pounded into him at a speed Severus was fairly sure only a vampire should achieve. The younger man's teeth were gritted, his face written with concentration and pleasure and he drove himself higher to his conclusion, dragging Severus with him for a second time. Severus felt a small thrill that had his body clenching when he looked lower to were they were joining and saw his own white seed decorating the tanned skin of Harry's muscled stomach.

Suddenly Harry's rhythm slipped and he slammed harder and faster into Severus a few times before he stilled deep inside of him. Severus groaned out, a low, desperate noise when he felt the hot liquid spilling inside of him, hitting his sensitive walls, just as the feeling triggered his own second orgasm he felt trickles spilling down his thighs as Harry's cum was forced passed his still ejaculating penis.

* * *

"Severus, Severus, baby you really need to open your eyes," Harry's voice greeted Severus and he flushed embarrassed to realise that he had actually passed out after his second orgasm, though going by the amount of cum he could feel covering his stomach, chest and from the sticky feeling his chin he guessed he had a pretty good reason for passing out. "Hey," Harry smiled when Severus's eyes flickered open.

"Hey," Ok, he was going with he had screamed pretty loudly during his last orgasm as well given how husky his voice was.

Harry summoned a cloth and with tenderness that made the other man's throat choke up cleaned his body thoroughly, even gently stroking over his arms, legs and face to clean him of the sweat that was drying on his skin. Severus allowed himself to be rolled over onto his stomach, enjoying the luxurious feeling of how boneless and relaxed he was, and closed his eyes as the teen brushed the continually cool cloth over his neck, shoulders, back, bum and legs, with the same slow, thorough tenderness he had showed his front. Once he was done he pressed a light kiss to Severus's tailbone before rolling him back over.

The cloth was sent flying off the side of the bed where it would no doubt be cleaned away by a house elf, before Harry made an impatient noise and reached down to Severus's ankle, Severus blinked watching as the chain that was still holding him to the bed was tugged sharply and came undone from around his skin.

"That's better, come on, you need to sleep," Harry brushed Severus's hair from his face before lifting him from the bed as though he weighed hardly anything and tugged the silk sheets down before laying Severus back onto the bed and slipped in behind him, spooning against him and holding him closely before flicking his wrists in another casual display of wandless magic to cover them in the sheets. The candles in the room were blown out with another wave, but the fire was close enough to the bed to provide some light for Severus to see by and he stared down at the arm covering his waist.

He still wasn't entirely sure that this wasn't some trick, that he wouldn't wake up tomorrow to be laughed at, his hope torn away and left to be Potter's slave. The words Harry had spoken to him, his declaration of love seemed so completely unbelievable in Severus's mind that it kept flicking back to it being a trick, no one loved him, no one could.

"I can hear your mind ticking over, what is wrong? Are you sore? Did I hurt you?" Harry's voice was concerned as he propped himself onto his elbow.

"No, you did not hurt me," Severus shook his head, not moving from where he was staring at Harry's arm.

"Severus…you were…you were willing?" Harry's voice was a little tight as he spoke.

"Did you hear me saying no?" Severus sighed shaking his head, apparently the Gryffindor was still there.

"But you didn't say yes," Harry frowned.

"Me spreading my legs and not kicking you between yours was agreement Potter," Severus shook his head.

"Then what is wrong?" Harry frowned.

"What happens tomorrow?" Severus asked quietly after a small silence.

"Well Madame Leonis is coming at twelve to measure you and talk about what robes you want, then I thought we could maybe go and have lunch in Paris, we have a meeting at the Gringotts branch there at three to add you to my vaults and have you listed as my partner as well as pick up the Potter and Black rings for you as consort, but we can do a little shopping in the magical area there before we go to the bank. You of course cannot return to Hogwarts now, so I'm afraid your potions lab and collection will have to remain locked down there until we take Hogwarts, but we can buy whatever you want and need for your labs here and at Potter manor," Harry rambled before stopping and frowning down at Severus when he saw the open mouthed look the man was giving him. "What?"

"You…I…I Madame Leonis is the most expensive robe maker, she only makes for the elite!" Severus choked out.

"And you are to be my consort, you will wear only the best from now on," Harry shrugged.

"Putting me on your vaults will give me access to them any time I want! I won't need your permission! And what do you mean my labs? I am still allowed to brew?" Severus spluttered.

"Severus, listen to me and listen closely!" Harry gripped his chin and made him look at him, waiting until he nodded before he carried on. "You are to be my consort, not my servant, not my slave, consort. Partner. If you want anything and everything I will do everything in my power to give it to you. I have no intention of controlling you through money, you will be added to my vaults and you will use them whenever you want and need them. I am telling you that you are no longer spying, I won't have you put in danger like that, Tom knows this, and I won't have you leaving my side to return to Hogwarts, but you never have to teach again unless you want to, but I won't stop you brewing. We will be splitting our time between here and Potter manor for a good few months likely, so I will have potions labs set up for you at both places. I am not going to control you Severus,"

"You really mean it," Severus's eyes flickered over Harry's face.

"You are mine as I am yours now, and while I stand at Tom's side while the Dark side wins this war, you will be at mine! We are going to be the second most powerful people in this country by the end of this war Severus, and you my dark prince will be respected and treated the way you have deserved to be. Dumbledore will suffer at my hands for what he has put you through, for the things he has done to you. And I will make sure you want for nothing for the rest of our lives," Harry smiled darkly, promise glittering in those green eyes making Severus's breath catch and his heart pound harder.

"Yes," He breathed out simply, reaching up to pull Harry down for a kiss as though to seal the teens promises between them.

When he closed his eyes and went to sleep that night, wrapped tightly in Harry's arms, the others man's breathing even against the back of his neck where the entire length of his hard, warm body was pressed against Severus's, he took in again the beautiful room, the gorgeously, luxuriously comfortable bed and silk covers that covered them like water. Tomorrow he was going to have an entire winter and summer wardrobe made up of robes from the finest maker in Europe, and his entire future would be assured with one visit to Gringotts.

For some reason Harry Potter-Black genuinely wanted and loved him, and he was offering Severus everything that he had ever wanted and dreamed of his entire life. And mostly he was offering Severus genuine love and care, kindness and faithfullness, and Severus could see himself falling rapidly in love with the man that he had been shown tonight. His intelligence, strength, manipulation, political mind and yet kindness and warmness would keep Severus content, happy and busy. Yes the life he was being offered, the one lying in front of him was something Severus was going to risk embracing whole heartedly, even with the very real danger of falling in love that he had always ensured he would not do. But then Harry Potter-Black was known for making the impossible possible.


End file.
